Two Ferals and a Bump
by SabesBabe
Summary: While they are in their feral states, Victor and Logan have sex and Logan ends up pregnant. They don't know that male ferals can get pregnant M/M. MPREG. Chapter 4 now up.
1. Chapter 1

Well here is a story that I made a great outline for! Hope you enjoy this story just as much as I enjoyed planning it! Please read and review after.

* * *

><p>It was a cold winter night in the woods of Canada. A snowstorm left a fresh blanket of snow on the ground and the moon shone down, reflecting off the show, lighting up the entire forest. It was late, many of the nocturnal animals were scurrying about, making a little noise. A new sound erupted, an animalistic growl silencing most of the critters, but then the animal howled a long high pitched howl, causing the critters to scatter.<p>

Wolverine walked through the snow, as naked as the day he was born. His ripped body tense and his breath turned to mist in the cold air. His eyes darted around the trees, looking for something, or someone. Wolverine gave another high pitched howl, a mating howl. He crouched down in the snow, waiting to hear a returned howl.

After ten minutes, there was a howl in the distance, coming from behind him. Wolverine howled back. After a few exchanged howls, Sabretooth walked on all fours to Wolverine, walking right up behind him. He crouched behind Wolverine and kneed his knuckles into the younger feral's back, relaxing the muscles, causing a moan to escape Wolverine's lips.

Wolverine leaned back into those knuckles, exposing his neck for Sabretooth who attacked his neck, suckling and nipping at the flesh, one clawed hand reached around Wolverine's middle, hovering his clawed fingers over Wolverine's cock. He then traced patterns on Wolverine's cock, making him moan more and then Victor use his other hand to grip Wolverine's chin, turning his head so he could capture those lips into a deep kiss.

Their tongues battled for dominance, neither one of them giving in, not even pulling away for breaths of air, not yet. Sabretooth nipped down on Wolverine' lower lip, then licked it and kissed him again. Wolverine let out a while when Sabretooth pulled away. He smirked down at the younger man.

Sabretooth then slammed him down into the snow and flipped him onto his back. He then started to lick his jawline then trailed his tongue down his neck and to Wolverine's nipples. Sabretooth sucked Wolverine's right nipple, giving it a nip and tugged at it with his teeth, making the younger man squirm beneath him and give whimpers. He worked on the other nipple as he gripped Wolverine's growing member. Sabretooth played with it, rubbing the tip of his thumb claw over the tip. He loved to tease his boy.

Sabretooth then spread Wolverine's legs open and lifted them up, bending them over his shoulders, letting them hang there. He grabbed a fistfull of snow and covered his own hardened dick with the cold snow, using it as lube, watching it melt from the heat of his cock, feeling a slight cold sensation from the snow. He growled, baring his teeth as he plunged into Wolverine's hold without warning, causing Wolverine to yelp in pain and pleasure.

Sabretooth gripped Wolverine's hips as he pulled his cock out to the tip, still inside Wolverine then rammed it back in. Wolverine saw stars and felt a warm sensation go up his spine. He moaned loudly, whimpering a little from Sabretooth hitting his sweet spot. Sabretooth continued thrusting, hitting the sweet spot harder each time, making Wolverine's anus squeeze Sabretooth's cock, and they were both baring teeth, snarling and moaning in pleasure.

After a few more thrusts, Both Wolverine and Sabretooth roared to the sky, climaxing. Sabretooth road out his orgasm and he pulled his cock out of Wolverine and fell beside the younger man, who was purring and snuggled into the blonde. If either of them had tails then they would be swaying in content.

They fell asleep there. From their bodies radiating heat, they slept peacefully, warm all night long.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Month 1<p>

It had been a few weeks since Logan and Victor's animal sides had sex in the middle of the woods, and Logan hadn't been feeling too hot since that night. He felt groggy and his stomach, it hurt like he ate rotten meat. He didn't understand why it was hurting, how could it hurt like that after sex?

Logan walked into the kitchen and headed right for the cupboard. He grabbed a coffee mug and set it down on the counter beside the coffee maker and he proceeded to make a pot of coffee for him and Victor. As he poured the coffee grounds into the machine, he felt a lurch in the pit of his stomach and he suddenly felt a hot sensation run up his spine. He had to throw up.

Logan hurried to the bathroom and crouched in front of the toilet, throwing the seat up before hurling into the bowl. This was what felt like the umteenth time that he was throwing up. He was sure Victor knew of it, but he didn't talk with Victor about it and Victor never asked, knowing that Logan's healing would fix him up. But it didn't yet, whatever was wrong with Logan wasn't getting better.

He shakily stood up and flushed the toilet, He walked to the sink and filled it with cold water. He bent over and dipped his hands in and splashed his face. He smiled some, the cold sensation helping him a bit better. He splashed his face a few more times then pulled the plug, letting the water drain. He grabbed a hand towel from a shelf and dried his face. Logan set it aside and left, going back to the kitchen to finish making the pot of coffee.

His stomach then gave a mighty roar. It was now wanting food. Logan turned off the coffee maker and went to the fridge, taking out a shit load of eggs, bacon, and bread. He then made a huge breakfast, cooking more portions for himself. The smell of food drifted to the bedroom and soon Victor was shuffling his way like a zombie to the kitchen. He went right to the coffee pot as soon as the smell touched his nose.

He poured himself a cup and looked to Logan and watched him cook breakfast, raising a brow. He had never seen him make that much food before. There was enough food there for at least five people.

"That's a lotta food there, Jimmy."

Logan looked over his shoulder, flashing him a smile. "I'm just really hungry, Victor. Starving."

"I can see that." Victor walked to the kitchen table, sitting down at it and he sipped from his coffee.

"I think I want to go into town today and get something sweet, I suddenly have a sweet tooth, Vic."

Victor gave a nod. "All right, I gotta get some parts for my bike out in the garage. We'll go after breakfast."

Logan grinned, nodding. He finished up cooking breakfast and plated a lot for himself and gave Victor his normal portions. They both dug into the eggs, bacon, and toast. Logan was shoveling it down.

Victor was eating his food at a normal pace and he looked over to Logan. It didn't even look like the younger feral was chewing his food. He had never seen Logan was such a big appitite. Before Victor was halfway done, Logan was already up and getting himself another helping of food and sat down again, also shoveling the food down. Logan had three more plates and he was finally done.

He leaned back in his chair and had a content smile, rubbing his full stomach. He let out a huge burp that amde Victor snicker. Victor had finished his meal when Logan was on his second plate and he had just watched Logan with some interest.

"Feel better now, runt?" he smirked.

Logan, still smiling from a food coma, nodded. "Yeah, much better."

"Good," Victor smirked at him.

After a few weeks, Logan's stomach was starting to stick out.. He was in the bathroom, shirtless, looking over his abs. They were not as defined looking anymore. They looked soft and squishy too. He poked his abdomen in thought. He turned sideways to look at his stomach, seeing that it was indeed sticking out, more than he thought it was. He was getting a gut. His strong abdomen muscles were ceasing and his flat stomach was turning round too.

He needed to stop all of this binge eating he had been doing. Everyday he had been eating larger portions of meals. It started out in the morning when he would be sick then he would chow down on a large breakfast. Then lunch, and finally dinner. Then the cycle would start all over again the next day. Logan poked his belly again, it felt hard, most likely from all the food he had been ingesting. Or so he was thinking.

He pulled his tank top on and it rode up his belly some, too small for him. He growled in frustration.

"Goddammit."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Month 2 Part 1

A few weeks later:

Logan's gut was only getting bigger and bigger. His clothes were not fitting anymore. He was out of bed, getting ready for the day Logan had gotten a pair of jeans out of the dresser he had and put them on. He pulled them up and went to button, but they wouldn't button. He scowled and tried stretching the button and hole so they would button! He gave a snarl of frustration and gave up! He was home all the time, so fuck it, he'd walk around with them unbuttoned. He grabbed a white shirt and pulled that on, growling some when it was riding up his stomach.

He walked out of his and Victor's room barefoot, heading to the kitchen to get himself some coffee then he planned on going for a walk outside and maybe even do a little sparring with Victor. He needed it so he could get rid of this belly he had on him. He made the coffee then sniffed the air, seeing if Victor was around. The scent was old, maybe by a few hours. He must have gone hunting again. That's what he did at some point during the day so they would have fresh meat every day for their meals.

Logan walked to the front door and walked outside, closing the door behind him. He smiled at the crisp morning air. He gave a small happy sigh. He love mornings when the sun was just peaking over the horizon and when the birds would chirp their morning songs. Logan then heard a _tha-thump_. He frowned, looking around the trees, trying to see what made that sound. He couldn't see anything unusual. He heard it again, _tha-thump. _He shook his head, deeming it to be an animal or lumberjack or something. As long as it didn't come any closer to the cabin, he didn't care.

Logan then looked into the distance, seeing Victor pop out of the woods with a handful of rabbits over his shoulder. Logan smiled as Victor walked up to him and nuzzled him then kissed him. Logan kissed back. Victor pulled him into a hug and Logan hugged him back. They pulled away and Logan looked at Victor who smirked back at him.

"Want some rabbit for breakfast?" he asked.

"Yeah," he grinned.

They both headed inside and Victor made them breakfast. Logan was sitting at the table with his coffee, sipping from it. Since he came inside, he could still hear the tha-thump sound he heard earlier, but he was tuning it out. Victor on the other hand was noticing the sound and wondered what the fuck it was. He turned his head to Logan.

"What the fuck is that sound?"

"What sound?"

"This thumping' sound."

Logan shrugged up at him. "I dunno. I thought it mighta been comin' from somewhere in the woods."

"How long have ya been hearin' it?" he wondered if maybe he didn't hear it earlier and why he was hearing it now.

"Few minutes before ya came back."

Victor frowned in thought. "Well it seems ta not be goin' away at all."

"I was thinkin' it was an animal or someone out there in the woods cutting down trees or somethin'."

"Probably," Victor shrugged. "But I'll tell ya one thin', it's getting really fuckin' annoyin'."

"Try ta tune it out, Vic."

"Little hard ta."

"That's what I'm doin'."

Victor growled and he tried to do so, but was finding it hard to.

"Want ta go spar for awhile after breakfast?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, maybe yer enormous gut will slim down," Victor smirked, causing Logan to scowl.

"It ain't enormous!" he growled.

"Suuuuuure," he laughed.

Logan growled again and chucked his now empty mug at Victor's head, watching it smash against his head. Victor scowled and snarled, whipping around. That fucking hurt!

"Watch it, ya fuckin' runt!"

"Why don't ya make me, ya fuckin' pussy!"

"I'm gonna make ya alright!" he turned off the stove and ran at Logan.

Logan got up and ran off, going outside, not wanting their kitchen to be a wreck when they were done fighting. Victor ran after him on all fours and pounced at him, grabbing him by his legs and he sunk his fangs into his ankle. Logan snarled, glaring and he went and punched his head, trying to get him to let go. Victor gave a growl at him, letting go, and backed off a little. Logan's punches hurt since his bones were laced with metal.

They fought for about half an hour before Victor grabbed hold of him in a headlock and wouldn't let go of him The tha-thump that they had tuned out while fighting was now louder. Victor growled at the fucking annoying sound as Logan was trying to get free. Where the fuck was that sound coming from! It actually sounded like a heartbeat now that Victor thought about it. Victor looked down at Logan, hearing his heart beating rather fast from their fighting. The he could hear a much slower, calm heartbeat. His own heartbeat was fast so it wasn't his. And it was very close so it couldn't be an animal or human in the distance.

Victor glanced down at him, using his acute hearing to try and pinpoint the heartbeat. His eyes traveled down to Logan's gut. He blinked. _Why would it be comin' from his gut? _He thought. He let go of Logan and Logan was about to attack when Victor stopped him, grabbing his arms.

"Stop, I think I know where the heartbeat is comin' from."

Logan blinked and scowled. "Why would I care?!"

Victor let go of him and put his ear to Logan's gut, listening. "Because it's comin' from yer gut."

Logan looked down at him, confused. "What? How. . .what?!" he was so confused. "But then that would mean. . ."

"That yer pregnant," Victor finished his sentence, standing back up.

Logan looked down at his belly and shook his head. "Fuck."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Month 2 Part 2

"What the hell are we gonna do?" Victor crossed his arms, a scowl on his face.

Logan sat down on the grass and ran his fingers through his hair. "I am at a loss," he said. "How is this even possible, Victor?"

Victor plopped down on the ground beside the younger feral and simply shrugged. "I dunno, runt," he said.

Logan sighed deeply and looked down at his belly in thought. He gave it a little rub. "Do ya think all mutant males can do this?" he asked.

Victor shrugged again. "Who knows, Jimmy? Could just be ferals."

"Like since there ain't many around that male ferals can produce cubs and pups. . ." he trailed off.

"So that the feral race can continue," Victor finished for him.

"It makes sense ya know?" he asked.

"Yeah. . ." Victor trailed off.

"Wow." Logan didn't really know what else to say.

Victor then scowled. "What the fuck are we goin' to do with a baby? I don't like them, no I hate them. They're needy little shits!

"Even if they're yer own flesh and blood?" Logan asked, glaring. Logan liked kids.

"Right," he stood up. "I don't want notin' to do with babies."

Logan stood up as well. "It ain't like ya got a choice in the matter."

"You actually want to keep it?" Victor asked him.

"Well, I don't really see the harm in it, Victor."

"Okay, so what are we going to do with it then?"

"I don't know," Logan was being honest.

"Then just flush the fucking thing," Victor pointed to his stomach.

Logan frowned in thought. He couldn't really jsut kill it? It couldn't help being made. It just happened. There was no way it could have been prevented. They didn't know that they make a baby. He put his hands on his bloated belly and rubbed it a little, faintly hearing the heartbeat coming from inside his gut.

"It will be easy as killin' a rodent," Victor said. "I'll just cut into yer stomach and pull it out."

"I don't know, Victor, I have to think about it," he told his lover.

"What the fuck is there to think about?" Victor crossed his arms.

Logan jsut rolled his eyes at him and shook his head. He walked away, going back inside to go and get something to drink. He grabbed a glass from the cabinet and turned on the kitchen faucet, letting the tap water fill up the glass. He turned off the faucet and took a big gulp from the glass. Logan sat down at the table and blew out air. He glanced down at his belly, trying to think.

Would it really be so bad to have a pup or cub's feet pitter-patter along the floors of his and Victor's cabin? To have one cling to the both of them and give off wide grins? Logan smiled a little, thinking of a little girl or boy crawl up on their bed in the early morning and wake them up. To go outside to play then to come back inside covered in mud and playing in the tub while Logan and Victor cleaned them up. To have a little pup or cub call him Daddy. . .or Momma. . .they could call Logan anything they liked.

Logan gave out a happy sigh, smiling still. He had made up his mind. Now it was time to go ahead and try to make Victor change his mind about this child.

Logan went back outside where Victor was sitting in the tall grass, plucking blades of it. The older feral looked up at Logan.

"Well?"

"I'm going to keep the baby," he said and sat down next to him.

Victor didn't say a word.

"You know, you might really like havin' a kid around," he smiled up at him.

"I don't think so, Jimmy," he said.

"Ya can teach it all you know."

Victor scowled down at the ground then gave a sigh. Logan frowned and a thought came to his mind.

"Victor, do you not want to be a dad because of how yer father treated you?" Logan asked him.

Victor didn't look up at his lover, but he gave a small nod. "Y-yeah," he whispered.

"Yer nothing like yer dad, Victor and you know it."

"But what if?" he said. "What if I am? What if I do somethin' to the kid?"

"You won't, I know ya won't," he took Victor's hand and squeezed it then gave a smile at him.

Victor let out a huge sigh through his nose and looked at Logan, smiling back. "I suppose it wouldn't be so bad to have a kid runnin' around."


End file.
